Fight Together!
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: story requested by Saori. Grimmjow is dying after his fight with Ichigo. Aizen sends the Espada's sex slave to heal him. Once there Saori and Grim have hot sweaty sex. M 4 description of the smut. I was gonna make it worse but dont kno how to rate it MA


**FIGHT TOGETHER**

**anime-fan-willa**

**Anime: bleach**

**Pairing: This was a request written for Saori (a real girl) XD this is her X Grimmjow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own Grimmjow (I WISH!) he belongs to the creator of bleach, and Saori ;)**

**Oh, and while you're reading this, keep in mind that I wrote it from 2am-2:30am. So just remember that when you're thinking, "this sucks" pls X3**

**Alright, now without further ado, here's the story:**

Sand swirled around Saori's black thigh-high boots as she glided over to where her dying comrade lay.

Wisps of her beautiful black hair danced around her face as the wind manipulated it violently.

Life had been hard lately.

**But still she kept on fighting. **

"Grimmjow," she hissed, approaching him with a disgusted look on her face. "You disappoint me."

"Geez, bitch!" he spat at her.

She leaned over him, blocking his view of the sky with her curvy shadow. He blushed and averted his eyes as her v-neck shirt hung low, exposing the letter X tattooed on her left breastplate.

The X did not signify a number, as his did. No, it meant something else entirely.

When you think about it logically, the Espada did nothing but get stronger.

Where was the fun in life? Where was the kink and the smut that a guy just craves now and then? That's where Saori came in.

Some of the Espada, like numbers 8 and 10, didn't need her, but for different reasons. One was actually quite gay, while the other was... well... married to him/herself.

But the rest of the Espada needed loving. They needed passionate sex. And they got that from Saori.

But the truth is, she hated her "job". There was only one person she wanted. No one else could satisfy her. So it was quite convenient when Gin had told her she could save the one she loved from death, for a "price". She shuddered at the memory of it. What she wouldn't do just to run away with the blue-haired man, just the two of them. **Still, she kept on fighting.**

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed as she bent over, starring at the huge gaping slash in his chest.

He had been through so much. It hurt so bad, so very, very bad. And yet he held onto life. **He kept on fighting.**

A look of disgust formed on her face "You're such an idiot." He pouted and looked away again.

Saori chuckled. "Serves ya right!" she laughed, "That's what you get for being over confident! You've had this coming for a LONG time!"

He let out a low growl and her smile only got wider.

"However," she whispered with a smirk, "there are some benefits to being employed by Aizen-Sama."

And with that, she reached into her bra, and pulled out a single vile of some strange purple liquid.

"What... W-What the hell is that?!" he stammered, as a putrid smelling smoke emerged from the vile where she had already removed the cork.

"It'll heal you." She said, "So just drink it."

Saori crawled on top of him, legs spread on either side of his, straddling his hips. Then she put her arm on his back, helping him up.

His blush deepened as he realized his eyes were in direct alignment with her huge breasts.

She tipped the glass to his mouth, and watched smugly as he drank the entire thing in one gulp.

Soon, steam began to rise from his wounds, as the flesh began to close and the blood began to dry.

Thank god it was healing. It was just a reminded of the fight between Grimmjow and that substitute shinigami. It was a vigorous battle, long and bloody, **still he kept on fighting**.

Eventually, Ichigo came out on top as the victor, but that just didn't make sense!

How was it that Grimmjow, who had worked so hard for such a long time, was defeated by some kid?! He didn't understand it. That boy was so inexperienced!

He had been alive for so many centuries, going through hardship after hardship,** and he always kept on fighting!** So how could Ichigo win? HOW?! He decided that as soon as Saori finished healing him, he'd set out for a rematch immediately.

Grimmjow watched the process with a huge grin and wide eyes.

"Shit! This stuff works really good!" he snickered.

"It should." Saori smirked, "I had to do some serious work to get it."

His pants got a little shorter when he realized what kind of "work" she was talking about.

Noticing the hard lump in his pants, she gave him a truly evil smirk and placed one long finger on his burning erection, causing it to nearly double in size!

"What've we got here?" she whispered seductively, "You sure get turned on by the weirdest things, Grimmjow." Saori chuckled lightly. "Who knew near-death-experiences was one of those things?"

He scoffed and bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

"That wont do you any good." She mocked, pressing down on his flesh, causing him to lurch.

Quickly, she ripped off his pants, freeing his hardened member.

She studied it for a while, and then began to lightly stroke it with her index finger, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"STOP IT!" he shouted, "STOP FUCKING TEASING ME!"

Saori could see how much his body was throbbing, and as much as she enjoyed watching him squirm, hers was beginning to as well.

"Fine."

Grimmjow jolted upright, a sly grin on his face. Quickly, he ripped open her her dress, and grabbed each of her breasts, rubbing them violently.

She moaned and felt his erection press into her underwear. Upon seeing this, he ripped those off, too.

"I can't take it anymore!" Saori cried, "JUST PUT IT IN ME!"

Without hesitation, he obliged, and rammed his entire cock into her in one swift motion.

She bit down hard as waves of pain and pleasure ripped through her body. He was bigger than she'd remembered.

Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, moaning more and more as she adjusted to his length.

Eventually Saori had developed a rhythm, but her partner wasn't the type who enjoyed slow sex all that much.

Grimmjow threw his arms around her waist and leaned forward fast, pushing himself on top of her, and in much deeper.

He then took her legs in his arms, and she obediently wrapped them around his waist.

He slammed his hands down on either side of her head, causing puffs of sand to rise around his wrists. Then he began thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace.

In time, this too became a rhythm.

Each time, Grimmjow would back up enough to take out most of his cock, leaving only his sensitive tip inside her. Then he thrust violently into her, causing pain and pleasure to coarse through her body, each and every time he did it.

His pace sped up even more as he felt himself reaching his limit. Saori felt her climax approaching too, and grabbed onto his head, entwining her fingers in his hair.

"GRIMMJOW!" She screamed his name as her orgasm came, and he howled loudly.

She untangled her fingers and let her arms drop beside her, gasping for breath.

Each lay there, panting, as sweat dripped from the cat's forehead, and onto Saori's own sweating brow.

When he finally caught his breath, Grimmjow pulled out, causing his partner to moan once more.

He smirked as he lay down beside her in the sand. "That was fun." She said, returning the smile.

"Refreshing is what it was!" he grinned, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"I feel so renewed!"

"That's the medicine."

Grimmjow laughed out loud. "Who cares?" he shouted, "I feel so strong, I think I'm gonna go hunt down Kurosaki and finish wha—"

But he stopped mid-sentence, looking down at the rather annoyed woman below him.

"On second thought," he chuckled nervously, "I think I'll just stay here with you."

And with that, he lay back down onto the sand.

"Another go?"

He asked.

"You know it!"

Life gets hard, but you don't have to walk alone. Each had their chains to break, but neither wanted to walk that difficult path alone. So with each other, **they continued to keep fighting.**


End file.
